


Set my skin ablaze

by youreagalaxy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 8000 words of sin, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom George, Bruising, Fictional personas, George - Freeform, Hickeys, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Party, Scratching, Smut, This is just smut, but its a lot of porn too ?, but like they freaky, clay/dream - Freeform, college boys, dirty filthy smut, dream - Freeform, dreamnotfound, everyone is jealous and horny, georgenotfound - Freeform, handjobs, hickeys ftw, i did this instead of writing my lab report, its not really kinky, jealous dream?, jealous george??, like are you kidding so much, lol sorry about that last one, porn with lots of plot, praise kinks, slight degradation but not a lot, spin the bottle hahahaaaa, the seggs, this is my first time writing smut pls, this is why we cant have nice things, top dream, whats new, yeah this is hella dirty, yo george wants to be pinned down ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youreagalaxy/pseuds/youreagalaxy
Summary: George giggled, "What do you mean?" He flicked the chain that dangled above his chest.Dream's eyes were fully blown, dangerous and making George's skin glow. Dream reached up, setting a hand on George's neck, thumb and pointer finger pinching the sides of his jaw."You know exactly what I mean,"
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 821
Collections: leave





	Set my skin ablaze

**Author's Note:**

> before you begin, i just wanted to say that even though these are real people, they are fictional personas! please do not share or reference any part of this to any content creators involved. this is explicit content, and if at any point dream and george say theyre uncomfortable i will be removing this.  
> that being said, i hope you enjoy :)
> 
> OH BTW THIS IS HELLA LONG I AM SORRY? (not really)

Dream watched in surprise, watched as George's slender frame crawled across the floor, making his way over to the other end of the circle; briefly locking lips with some random girl. His chest burned with jealousy, but completely masked his features with disinterest; contrasting the flame in his throat as he watched her giggle to her friends, and how George's neck grew red with embarrassment. 

The game was simple, mundane. Typical and cliche even; to play spin the bottle at a college party where most of the participants were high off of their ass or drinking until they left a mess on the lawn.

The bottle had landed on the girl, making George's features grow cold, nervousness painting his eyes in different shades of brown. Dream scoffed to himself, expecting him to back out of it. He knew his friend, he was too scared to do it; so he thought.

That's why the surprise came to him when he saw George take a quick swig out of his solo cup, avoiding Dream's gaze completely, and kissed her. 

He followed George with his eyes all the way back to his seat as the circle erupted into whoops and hollers. The brunette noticed, looking up at Dream from the floor that previously had his gaze.

He seemed nervous at first, nervous to be under Dream's raised eyebrow, but his expression quickly changed with a boost of confidence. He smiled to himself, loving the gaze from his friend after his out-of-character action. Dream may come off bold, but George knew he was inherently shy. He licked the kiss off of his lips, eyes never leaving Dream's. 

George's action made Dream slowly drop his mouth open in a grin, licking the top row of his teeth in a devilish way as if to say, _'Okay, I see how it is.'_

He raised his eyebrows in an upward nod towards his direction. George's teasing expression gave way into seduction, watching as his younger friend eyed him up and down swallowing George's tiny, embarrassed frame whole. 

Dream had his knee up, arm slung over it, leaning back on his other arm. He took a long drink out of a bottle of wine, his eyes leaving George's. _Two could play at this game._

They hadn't ever talked about it, never addressing the teasing, the mocking, the seducing. George was normally left clueless by Dream's actions around him, not a week ago Dream was helping the older cook, and remembered the hand the blonde had placed on his hip as he struggled to reach the top shelf. He remembered how Dream squeezed, making George recoil and become limp, standing still as Dream handed him whatever seasoning he needed with an innocent look on his face. 

It's not like George didn't try to do it back, it's just every time he tried- the blonde seemed unbothered.

He would go swimming with the younger boy from time-to-time, and George would make sure to stand where Dream could see him as he pulled his shirt over his head with two hands, letting his body stretch in an attempt to get a reaction from the green-eyed boy. But instead, it was lost with a giggle as Dream referred his attention to Sapnap, making George huff. 

George huffed again here, crossing his arms as he watched the next pair share an awkward kiss, probably strangers at best. He scowled as his cheeks grew red watching the girl from before mess with her hair and laugh shyly from kissing the brit.

He did all of that for a simple eyebrow raise from Dream. He really couldn't get under the younger boys skin like Dream did to him so effortlessly. Even if he managed, it was short lived. 

"Dream, it's your go." Someone, who he believe was named Wilbur, spoke up. George watched as Dream's tan hands reached for the bottle, flicking it with ease as it spun rapidly around the circle.

To his surprise, it landed on the same girl that George got. He chuckled to himself, and George's mouth hung ajar for a brief moment before blinking rapidly, hoping nobody else noticed their shared expressions.

_'What are the odds'._

Dream sighed, looking George up and down one last time before getting up to walk behind the others to her end of the circle, he felt bad for her honestly, her face was beet red, eyes wild and looking anywhere but where the blonde boy that had knelt down next to her.

He leaned on the backs of his feet, whispering something in her ear; his eyes locked with George's.

George bit down on his lip, glaring at the younger before he watched him put a soft hand on her jaw, kissing her gently. 

George tried to act cool, crossed his arms to match his legs beneath him. He tried to look away, wanted to look anywhere but Dream, not wanting to give him that satisfaction.

But he was mesmerized in the way Dream's lips molded with hers, her hands were frozen in shock and probably embarrassment, but the group erupted into shouts of joy and her friends laughed hysterically.

Dream put on a show as he made out with her for probably ten seconds, both of his hands on her face as he broke the kiss, connecting his gaze with George's again to make sure he had watched. 

George did, and he rolled his eyes as Dream returned to his seat, burning the floor with his eyes. The other participants clapped him on the shoulder as the girl's friends shook her arms in excitement. Her expression was pure shock, not able to look up from the floor as her whole face and neck were a bright shade of red.

Dream drank some more wine, shaking off the compliments and cheers as he relished in George's hateful expression. 

The older boy's chest exploded with indignation, cursing his blonde friend. He knew he had done it just to get a rise out of George, and by the satisfied smirk on his face, George knew he had seen him. Dream had seen George's eyebrows knit together in confusion and jealous rage after he had finished kissing the girl. George decided the game wasn't fun anymore, and couldn't stand to see Dream lip-lock with another person that wasn't himself. 

The next round began, and as the next couple began to make their way towards one another in front of George, he took the opportunity to sneak off, leaving his solo cup behind, scoffing as he did so. His ears still filled with the yelling as they cheered Dream on as he made out with that girl.

His body grew hot as he thought about the look in the blonde's eyes when he whispered in her ear, his hand lacing into her soft long hair. Despite the show he made, he did it for George; and George knew it.

He knew he looked at him for a reason, he knew Dream would always get under his skin. Oh, he _knew_ how to get under George's skin.

He walked off, weaving through crowds and scrunching his nose up as the smell of weed filled the kitchen where the drinks were. His eyes landed on a completely stoned Sapnap, who sat on the floor with a giddy expression on his face, talking to others about god knows what.

George kicked his shoe as he walked by, earning a _'Hey...'_ and a scowl from his younger friend. He would have spoken to him, but he seemed preoccupied as someone in his group passed him a dark blue glass bong. 

George poured himself another drink, filling it with some kind of wine cooler, doing his best to forget about his blonde friend, who was probably kissing some other member of that circle again.

He gripped the counter, his chest bubbling as he saw the gingerness in Dream's kisses cloud his vision once again. He hated the way he held her jaw so tenderly, truthfully hating himself even more as he wished to have been in her place.

He downed the cup, burping and deciding he needed to cool off.

He found himself weaving through the crowds again, heading towards the front door in a desperate attempt to make it outside, retreating as he thought about how shitty the party was anyway.

George wasn't interested in getting high, and he surely wasn't interested in watching Dream fuck some girls brains out in front of him; shaking the visual from his head. He passed by a few people, each of them swinging to the loud music or yelling in conversation. 

Eventually the cool air hit his skin, would George would be surprised if it wasn't on fire. He wasn't drunk, the taste of cheap beer coated his tongue, but he figured he would just walk himself home; hating how Dream had ruined his night for him.

And he’d be damned to ask Dream for a ride back in the car. 

The house they found themselves at wasn't too far from their own apartment. And George made it about halfway there before getting a text on his phone. 

_dreamie: where'd you go?_

George huffed to himself, watching as his breath made a cloud in front of him. The street lights providing a small yellow glare on his phone screen. His phone burned in his hands, he was so tired of Dream making everything ablaze. 

_: wouldnt you like to know._

_dreamie: thats why i asked_

George rolled his eyes in the shortness of his tone. He couldn't hear him obviously but he had felt it. He fought fire with fire.

_: arent you busy?._

The next text came quick.

_dreamie: with what._

The brunette groaned to himself at his difficulty. His best friend could really be the biggest ass. It made him think of all the times he rubbed it in George's face when he won a game they played together.

This was just another game to Dream, and he was winning. 

_dreamie: did you go home?_

He sighed. He wanted Dream to follow him, he wanted him to come get him. He didn't want for Dream to stay at the party and have sex he knew he would regret in the morning. He didn't want Dream to stay and get so drunk he never came back to the apartment. He wanted Dream to give in and stop being stubborn, to come home with him, to warm his skin from the cold, George knew he was capable. 

_: come find out._

_dreamie: you sure you want me to do that george?_

George stopped in his tracks. His heartbeat picked up instantly, his cold fingers fumbled with the keyboard.

His stomach bubbled with anticipation. 

_: youre the one that asked where i went_

His thoughts turned to mush at the thought of Dream's threat, he was truly speechless as the sound of the party had completely left his ears.

He was getting close to home.

_dreamie: okay._

George's chest thudded, his hands fumbling as he stuffed the phone into his pocket. _'Okay.'_ Did that mean he was angry?

The thought consumed George, the fire spreading throughout his whole body as he mulled over Dream's response. His heart slammed into his stomach at the thought of Dream not caring and staying at the party for the rest of the night. 

He reached the top of the complex, taking the stairs and leaving him breathless. He pulled his phone out to see another text had come in from Dream reading _'One attachment.'_

George's eyes widened as he locked the phone, fumbling his pockets for the keys, but finding nothing but empty space. He didn't have his keys,

_Shit._

Panicking, he pulled out his phone, opening the photo from Dream which revealed his tan fingers holding the key ring in his hands, noticing the cracked sidewalk in the background.

George groaned, letting his head fall on the door with a 'thunk.' letting his hands fall to his sides. He really had no other option.

He felt the phone buzz, and looked back to see another text had come through. 

_dreamie: im coming up, i would have given you a ride you know_

George's breath hitched, rubbing his nose from the cold. He knew his whole body was fighting the cold with the way Dream lit him up.

He hated it, hated that he had no control over Dream. He hated that he tried to spark some jealousy in the blonde only for him to turn around and do what George did but _worse_. 

He stood there with his forehead pressed to their door, cringing as the footsteps approached him, his fingers curled in his palms, fingernails digging in as Dream presumably made his way right behind George. 

"Why are you standing in the cold George?" He asked, voice dripping with poison that George had barely experienced before.

He knew exactly why, he just wanted to hear George embarrass himself. George began to think he was a sadist.

He didn't want to look at him, but removed his head from the door, turning to the voice. 

"You're hilarious, please open the door so I can never see your face again." George deadpanned, motioning to the lock.

He studied Dream all too much, his hair scruffy, but pushed back, green eyes testing George's. His lips dripped with venom as they curled into a smirk. He shrugged, moving past George to unlock the door. 

George crossed his arms, breathing out once more as Dream curled his fingers around the door handle, pushing it open and allowing George to step through. He did, and began shrugging off his coat as the darkness of the room surrounded them.

The apartment was dead, their belongings scattered and hidden in the darkness, George heard Dream step in, shrugging off his hoodie, the only light coming from the outside. 

George reached for the light switch only to have his wrist grabbed by the blonde boy. He had no time to react as Dream slammed the door behind him, swinging George around to be pressed up against it roughly, his wrist pinned beside his head. 

George's boldness shattered into a meek expression as Dream stood in front of him, face barely illuminated by the moonlight peaking through the windows.

George dared not breathe, scared that Dream would take that and continue to steal all the air from his lungs; he only gawked at him in wild amazement at Dream's sudden movement.

Dream did nothing, only locked his eyes with George's in a stare that refused to falter. His lips parted as he loomed over the shorter boy, his free hand coming up to lay his palm flat against the door beside George's head.

George was frozen, his emotions, his body, his thoughts completely having left him frozen under his friend in a very compromising position. George barely blinked as his ears deafened in the silence.

He silently begged Dream said something, _did_ _something_ soon or he would be here all night. 

Dream licked his lips, eyeing George up and down, and George's heart was beating a million times a minute as the hand on his wrist tightened ever so slightly.

Dream's breath smelled of cheap wine, and his whole body smelled of his cologne. It was all too familiar to George, this was his Dream, but he never felt so foreign. 

He almost flinched as Dream's voice cut the silence: low and hoarse, barely above a whisper. 

"She said I'm a better kisser than you." 

He abruptly let go of George and turned on the light, the room illuminating under a pale yellow glow. It's like the world snapped back into reality, the silence gone, the warmth and heat of Dream's body gone, the smell of his breath so close to his face gone: and before George could even process it Dream had turned away from him, laying his wallet and keys on their counter, acting like nothing had just happened. 

George lifted himself off the door, his chest filling with a fury he had never felt in his entire life.

He hated the boy in front of him, his perfect freckled dotting his skin, his calming, incredibly hot voice, his beautiful eyes, his soft long hair, he was sick of him. He was so _so_ sick of him. 

"What the fuck, Dream." He said, done ignoring the feelings that they had created for so long.

And George scowled as Dream barely raised an eyebrow at the outburst. He could really punch him, yell at him, kiss him senseless, make him feel something for _once_. He wanted this to just mean something to Dream, to affect him the way he affected George. 

George swallowed hard, "Don't just shrug that shit off." He retorted, making Dream turn to face him, hands resting on the counter. 

"Or what." He deadpanned, arms flexing as they gripped the counter harder.

George's heart could not have been beating any harder or faster than it was now. He knew how he looked, red and flushed, so embarrassed, he was starting to think Dream liked to see him like that. His stomach lurched, he might puke. 

George wanted to scream at him, _'Stop playing dumb, you know exactly what I mean.'_ But Dream's gaze was so intense, it frightened George, frightened him in a way that George had never felt, because it wasn't fear, it was excitement. 

Dream's eyes bore into his own, testing him even more. "I don't know," He admitted defeatedly, "But stop, I'm so sick of you... you're little games!"

The blonde watched in amusement as George sputtered for the right words, Dream had gotten him exactly where he wanted him, and his fingers were growing numb from the lack of contact.

He was savoring every second of George's frustration, hoping to push him over the edge and give him exactly what he needed, he was dying to touch him, feel him in all the right places.

Dream was tired of waiting. 

George felt like he had run a marathon, his breath shallow and heartbeat loud in his ears,

"You always do these little things, and you act like they're nothing! Do you get off on my embarrassment?"

Dream only smirked harder, bouncing his leg. George's shouts filled the sound of the apartment, cutting deeper and deeper into the tension with every syllable. 

George groaned and looked at the ceiling, "Always having your way, it's so unfair!" George closed his eyes and ran his hands over his face. Dream took that to his advantage.

He ran his hands through his hair before yelping out, Dream had stormed over to him, grabbing his waist tight and pulling him over, picking him up and setting him on the kitchen counter with a loud slam. George's hands fell completely limp, eyes wide and wild. He looked down at Dream, who gripped the crease of George's thighs tight. 

"What, George? What do you want me to do?! Just tell me, tell me what you want!" He yelled through his teeth, voice laced with lust and a smile.

George cursed him, cursed him for doing what he did to him. Despite being set higher than him; Dream almost met eye-level with him, and George couldn't look away. He knew they weren't the pale yellow George saw, but even if he couldn't see the color he could see the fury in them.

He wanted to scream, his throat felt raw from the lack of words. Dream's smile grew only wider as he watched George's cogs in his brain malfunctioning. 

"What do I want?" He asked, voice a whisper, shocked at his own words. He put a hand on Dream's earlobe, tugging on the stretchy skin. 

Dream leaned closer, his angry voice from before now a whisper, he was just centimeters away from George's lips, noses softly touching at the tips, "What do you want me to do, George?" 

George was so tired of it, _so tired_ of being so close but so far.

Dream's eyes were half-lidded, and if George had any self control he would give him the same treatment he had been giving George. He would shrug him off, leaving him wanting more than George had given him. If he so desperately didn't want to give in and let Dream have what he wanted, again. 

But Dream was so close, and his breath was so welcoming, his hands were so tight, his lips so tempting, he whispered, _"Tell me what you want..."_

So he gave in, and he leaned into Dream, wanting to moan out loud at their lips finally colliding. It was gentle at first, George didn't slam into him despite the energy they had created thus far, but just closed that final gap. 

Finally...

_finally._

Dream let his hands squeeze George's legs one more time before running up his torso. George's lips were so soft, and tasted like alcohol.

They moved against his with such a passion and fire that Dream felt himself become distracted with it, he couldn't focus on George's hands as they pulled harshly at the hair on the back of Dream's head.

Dream chuckled into George's mouth, letting go of the gentleness before biting down on his lip, pulling it with his teeth. George breathed out, a sound that made Dream's arm hairs stand on end.

He pulled George closer by the small of his back, and George focused on Dream's wet lips moving slickly against his own, George thought about how Dream had been so careful with that girl from before, kissing her and swallowing every breath she took. George's gut twisted and he pulled away,

"I can't _believe_ you kissed that girl in front of me like that." George breathed out, letting Dream hear him before crashing into him again, Dream's nails scratched at George's back, making him move his chest closer to Dream's.

"You started it." Dream said against his lips, swiping his tongue against his bottom lip, George didn't hesitate to let Dream in; he had been waiting too long.

Dream hummed happily as he began to slide his tongue against his. George's hands were all over the blonde's face, cupping his cheeks, pulling him that much closer by his neck, yanking on the wavy locks, which made Dream laugh as it turned him on that much more to George.

George pushed against his chest, "I just wanted you to notice, Dream." He said, kissing him again, "I just wanted you to pull me away and kiss me instead."

He felt his face grow hot with his words, but didn't allow Dream to see that as he pulled him into him again, vehemently kissing him again.

Dream's grip returned to George's waist with his words, and George relished in his large hands grabbing his body, gripping and digging in to all the right places. George would let out little breaths with every squeeze from Dream, only encouraging him to grip harder. 

Dream was seconds away from tearing the boy apart, "You're playing a dangerous game, Georgie." He said, biting down once again on the older's lip. He sucked, letting go with a satisfying 'pop'. 

George smiled, "Oh yeah?"

He was going to milk this control of his he had for as long as he could, he was practically on fire from Dream's touch, his words. It was becoming a common theme for the night; and it was beginning to char his skin. 

Dream didn't respond, only picked up George by his thighs, stumbling slightly before letting the younger down. Their lips never broke contact, as they kept wanting more, more, _more_.

George readjusted to being on the floor, noticing how weak his knees had become with Dream's rough kisses. George turned him around and walked him backwards, sighing in contentment when they hit the table.

Dream pulled away, looking deep into George's eyes. George bit down on his swollen lip, feeling his abdomen pool with a foreign warmth at the sight before him.

The younger's hair was a mess, his pupils blown in lust. George fell in love with the way the hanging light casted stripes across Dream's cheeks from his stray hairs.

Dream removed his hands from George's waist, coming up to cup his cheeks, rubbing a rough thumb along his bottom lip. George couldn't help but smile, almost tearing up at the one he got in return.

Dream's dark red lips curled into a grin, a happy one, not filled with seduction, lust, not teasing. He let his pearly teeth shine, and George leaned into his warm hands. 

Dream leaned in, leaning down to kiss George gently with a hand on his jaw, which he rubbed softly with his thumb. George was melting under his touch, the fire from the night melting his skin, burning him like a wick in a candle.

George pressed closer to him, his body almost flush against the younger's. He felt his head go numb as Dream kissed him, the fury and the flame being pushed aside as he truly felt him like he was. George felt safe, he felt warm, he felt cared for. 

_Finally_.

Dream pulled away, whispering into his ear, his breath hot on George's ear and he wished he would bite down, kiss, lick all over him in that moment.

"You wanted me to kiss you?" He whispered, hot and heavy against George, "Oh... I'll kiss every inch of you, George."

He turned them around, pushing George's chest with an open palm until his back hit the table. George let out a small noise as he bit down on his lip. God, Dream was so hot, _so hot_. And George cursed himself for putting up with it for this long.

His words lingered in his mind, curling around in his brain. Dream loomed over him, taking in his body as it laid flat against the table. He wrapped George's legs around his torso, immediately making George blush the hardest he has probably ever blushed in his life. Dream ran his hands down George's side, and George felt vulnerable under his gaze. 

Dream watched him look away, taking advantage of the situation he leaned into George's neck, kissing, sucking, licking, biting all around until George was letting out such beautiful, pitiful gasps.

He felt the pressure in his jeans grow, and he would be surprised if he made it through the night with George's little angelic noises.

He kissed George's neck in the space underneath his ear, sucking hard as George instinctively arched his back to meet Dream's chest. Dream smiled into it, pulling on his legs to press him flush against his waist.

George admired the way his lips were working against George's skin, leaving him breathless and aching for more.

George's whole body was permanently on fire, and he figured he never wanted to feel cold again if this is what it meant to be warm.

He gripped onto Dream's shoulders, digging his nails in with every bite on George's pale skin, making Dream look up through his eyelashes at George with a lustful gaze, George was obsessed with everything Dream was doing, and Dream felt the same way.

He fell in love with the look of George's pretty white skin turning red and pink under his touch, George fell in love with the way Dream's lips and tongue left little reminders of him all over said skin. 

George let out a raspy sigh as Dream lifted up his shirt, revealing his torso. He didn't want to make too much noise, but he felt like moaning out loud with every little action Dream made.

He covered his eyes with his hands as Dream observed his body, kissing down and rubbing his rough hands on George's sides still. George knew he was a wreck; Dream was kissing him and touching him in such a way you'd think by the way he was acting he was getting fucked senseless, and George was embarrassed, but also adoring it all the same. 

_"Dream..."_ He whined

His mind ran with filthy thoughts of Dream littering his neck with marks as he pounded him into the wooden table, the creaking sounds of the wood masked with George's moans.

He imagined Dream's teasing, taking George into his hand only to slow down, making him beg to keep going. George almost let his eyes roll back at the idea, scolding himself for thinking so dirty. 

Dream saw George's flushed neck and chest moving up and down harder, faster as he started kissing around the elastic band of his boxers. He still had his eyes covered, and it made Dream squeeze on George's hip bones. 

"Let me see your face," He asked, not demanded.

George shook his head defiantly. Dream raised an eyebrow, leaning back up to George's lips. He grabbed his wrists, wrenching them away from his face and revealing blown-out brown eyes.

Dream licked his lips hungrily, "Is this how it's gonna be?" 

George almost groaned aloud, being rendered completely helpless as Dream held his wrists to the table with one hand. He let his head loll back, arching his back at the way Dream was controlling him.

A part of him hated it, hated boosting Dream's ego, but another part of George was growing very hard at the idea of it. 

"You seem to really like that..." Dream teased, working his other hand to dip a finger under the elastic, running along the edge but not letting it go any farther, "I could pin you to this table _all_ night."

George turned his face away, pressing his lips together as he huffed out, stifling a moan very well. Dream was arms length away, letting his hair fall over as he loomed over George, grinning evilly to himself.

He wanted George to look at him, he wanted to see his eyes when he finally decided to touch him. 

He grabbed George's chin with his free hand, turning it to look at him. George's eyebrows were frowning, painting his features into a beautiful whine. He had his lip sucked in under his teeth, nose moving furiously with every breath.

Dream let his mouth hang open, licking along inside of his bottom lip, "Look at me." He urged, causing George's mouth to turn into a smile as he breathed out a giggly moan. 

He loved leaving George speechless, loved seeing him all embarrassed under him. He let his hand travel back down and rest on top of George's growing bulge.

George let his mouth hang open, breathing hot breaths into Dream's mouth as he stared deep into his eyes. Dream never let his gaze leave his, watching his eyes as he lightly palmed him through the rough material of his jeans. George lifted his hips up, legs tightening around Dream's lean torso.

Dream chuckled, "So needy..." He trailed off, letting go of George's wrists which started to cramp under his tight grasp. 

Dream stood up straight, standing over George with his legs wrapped around him. George leaned up, pulling at the edges of Dream's shirt, who happily complied, in one swift movement he revealed his toned torso, which George had seen before; but in this context it was different. Dream wasn't submerged in water surrounded by his friends, he wasn't tanning at the beach in front of hundreds, he was here.

 _Private_ for George to completely drool over.

George ran his hands up, up, running over his pecs and one hand eventually cupping his jaw, pulling him in to kiss him harshly again.

The other hand pulled tight on a chain that hung low on Dream's neck, it was a gift from his mom, earning a low chuckle from the younger boy.

George smiled, savoring every reaction he got from Dream.

Dream wrapped an arm around George's back, pulling him in and making a noise in the back of his throat when their crotches rubbed together.

George began to crave the friction, pulling him as close as he could while Dream's lips were on his. He gasped into his mouth when they connected, finally having his problem addressed only for Dream to pull away, picking up George again and placing him on the floor. 

Amongst the desperate kisses, he had managed to croak out, _'Bedroom'_ , and it lit George's skin fully ablaze.

They moved their way in, mouths barely disconnecting and Dream pushed him onto the soft mattress of his bed. George barely registered it before Dream was on top of him, legs criss-crossing together perfectly as his chest heaved with hungry breaths.

"Fuck, you're beautiful." Dream said, face right above George's, he worked George's shirt off as well, rubbing warm hands over his chest, his nipples, pressing gently as he rubbed along George's entire skin, "I hope you didn't have plans tomorrow."

George's breath hitched in his throat, grabbing Dream's forearms roughly as he registered his words.

He blushed as Dream scanned his eyes over his body. He looked between them, down to George's tent in his pants, all the way back up his smooth porcelain skin to his coffee brown eyes.

His eyes lingered over the red marks that littered George's collarbones, and bit his lip at one Dream had left under his ear which had turned a dark shade of red.

George giggled, "What do you mean?" He flicked the chain that dangled above his chest.

Dream's eyes were fully blown, dangerous and making George's skin glow.

Dream reached up, setting a hand on George's neck, thumb and pointer finger pinching the sides of his jaw.

"You know exactly what I mean," He leaned down low, lips ghosting over George's, "I can't wait to hear those pretty little noises of yours."

George squeaked, wrapping his arms around Dream's neck, pulling him into his own. His whole body broke out in goosebumps, holding Dream tight to him as he sucked George's thin collarbones.

His body shook with nervousness, frigid, but also burning under the big hands that stroked their way down his sides, gripping his hip bones roughly.

He lifted his hips up gently, noticing Dream's chuckle low in his throat as he did so. He wrapped his fingers through Dream's hair, pulling roughly as Dream pulled on George's jeans with his teeth.

George lifted his hips up, encouraging Dream to take them off, who happily obliged. George breathed out a sigh, happy to get rid of the restrictive clothing. 

Dream was now too far down George's torso for him to reach, leaning over his legs and palming George.

He let out a little noise of contentment, leaning up so Dream could be closer to him. He pressed his back against the headboard, his mouth popping open as Dream pulled out his erection, squeezing gently and pulling off the boxers completely. 

He couldn't say anything, just felt his body jolt as Dream's warm mouth began to surround him, he was holding his breath, pulling on Dream's hair tightly as he sucked hard on his tip.

Dream pulled back for a moment, long arms reaching to his bedside table to pull out a small bottle. George swallowed hard, mouth dry from the airy breathing he had been doing. 

Before Dream went back down, he came eye-to-eye with George, pecking his lips gently before whispering, _'Is this okay?'_ To which George nodded his head furiously,

"Please, _please_ , it's so okay." 

Dream laughed, kissing him again before dipping back down, coating his fingers in a generous amount of lube with one hand, and getting George off with the other.

George gasped at the coolness, biting down on his lip hard as Dream began to press one finger in, licking and sucking his cock.

George was fighting the moans that threatened to fill the room, only allowing himself to gasp with every movement Dream made. 

Dream pushed his finger in to the knuckle, running circles with his tongue around George's tip as he began to open him up, he watched George's face the whole time he worked, watched as his eyebrows knit together and his eyes crinkled, his lips were so red and swollen Dream thought that if he bit any harder they might bleed.

His skin was flushed red, every place that Dream had touched him was red, burning with the want that had made them restless for so long. 

"Dream," George sighed, pulling on his ears to make him look into his eyes, "Do another," 

Dream released him from his mouth, grabbing George at the base of his cock with one hand,

"What about two more?" He stated, more than asked, and George let out a pitiful moan as he pushed in three of his fingers. George's toes curled, pulling at Dream's hair rough, and it made Dream's cock twitch. 

"You doing alright?" Dream asked, his words toxic with mock as he watched George cover his mouth with his hand, bending his knees and Dream swiped a bit of precum off of George's tip.

Dream scowled, leaning up and ghosting his lips over George's face, his fingers working their way in to spread George apart, open him up and burn him from the inside out.

"Don't." He murmured, pulling George's hand off, "I wanna hear you," He said, George bit his lip again, threatening to let out a load moan as Dream pushed in all the way.

George winced, his throat aching from the dryness of his mouth. He looked right into Dream's green eyes, holding the back of Dream's head as he curled his fingers, making George let out the prettiest, filthiest moan.

He grinned, watching George throw his head back, arch, he watched his skin be set ablaze.

George closed his eyes, mumbling Dream's name as he watched him work his fingers into George in the moonlight.

Dream's freckled shoulders moved and flexed as he watched George's face every time he managed to hit his prostate. He was living in George's sounds, feeling and watching every centimeter of his body move with Dream's movements. He jerked him off simultaneously, making George fill the room with his noises, 

"Dream, Dream..." He trailed off, getting lost in a gasp, " _Please_ ," He managed to croak out.

George's lip was raw, and Dream looked back up at him, his hair falling in his eyes, his chain dangling and freckles painting his blushed cheeks like stars.

"Please what, baby?" He said, pulling his fingers out of George and moving it to his cock.

George let out a deep breath at the sudden loss, and felt his body flush for what felt like the hundredth time at his nickname.

"Don't make me say it, Dream," He begged, fingers gripping his broad shoulders, he felt his stomach churn in nervousness, really processing how Dream was much larger than him, scratching up his biceps, and down his back as Dream's hand moved agonizingly slow. 

Dream chuckled, "You must not want it that bad," He said, tightening his grip, putting his other hand on George's chin to tip it up, "You know you can do better,"

George groaned, hating his friend, but also loving him, "You're the worst." He said, moaning low in his throat as Dream swiped his tip.

"I know." Dream said, kissing George, sucking on his red, raw, bottom lip, "But I've got all night." 

George felt like crying, hating how Dream had him like a mouse in a trap, he knew Dream was the only one that could make him feel good, solve his problem, but every part of him fought the urge to beg. He got under his skin.

Dream lowered himself down, sucking on George's neck again, "All you have to do is ask," Dream teased, squeezing his sides under his arms, pressing hard and even harder when he hears George's quiet noises, he knows George wants to see the bruises left over from Dream's hands, he knows exactly what George wants. 

"Dream, I need you..." He started, stopping when Dream's grip on his cock tightens ever so slightly, "You're going to break me, Dream."

The blonde licked his lips, "Isn't that what you want?" 

George moaned, pushing Dream's hair out of his eyes as he saw them darken in the pale light peeking in from outside the curtains of his bedroom.

"Please, just fuck me, Dream," He whispered, eyes pleading and so beautiful.

Dream smiled contently, kissing him hard, letting go of his grip on him and threading his hands through George's soft brown hair. 

He groaned, feeling Dream kicking off his jeans, breaking the kiss to watch as he pulled off his underwear.

George could have cried, his body cold as he laid bare on the mattress, the covers bunched up and messy beneath them.

Dream ran his hands over George's body again, grabbing his hips and pulling him down to lay flat on his back. He pried George's legs apart, becoming impossibly hard at the sight before him.

"I wish you could see how you look right now, baby." He said, slicking up his cock with a generous amount of lube. George gaped at his size, the sudden reality that George was about to be limping tomorrow hitting him like a truck.

Dream's chest was heaving, his eyes fully blown in the dark, his hair sticking to the back of his neck with small bits of sweat. He was lining himself up.

George pulled Dream down, grabbing him by his shoulders and wrapping his arms around the younger boys neck, his breathing was fast, nervous as he felt Dream begin to press against his entrance.

Dream kissed his temple, one hand holding him up, and the other helping to press into George. He whispered to him as George hissed at the size difference, letting out tiny gasps that Dream encouraged him all the way through.

"You sound so good, Georgie, so good for me," He said, placing the hand on George's hip once he was pushed in halfway.

George choked on his own breath, biting the inside of his cheek as he pressed his face into Dream's shoulder, whining in his throat as Dream stretched him open. 

He ate up Dream's praises, wanting to be good for Dream, taking all of him in with loud whines in Dream's ear. Dream was left breathless,

“You're so tight," He gasped, pushing himself up with his one shaky arm, looking at George entirely as he bottomed out. 

George's eyes were closed, his eyebrows high on his head, mouth hanging open. Dream fucking loved this, the filthy sight of being deep inside of George, his skin covered in sweat, littered with bruises, it made Dream hungry, but reminded himself to be patient. 

He began to move, moaning low as George's body was wrapped tight around his cock, he pressed a hand low on his stomach, the other on George's shoulder.

George opened his eyes, cloudy and unable to leave Dream's as he picked up his pace. George's whole body was lit up, and he was speechless as Dream's skilled strokes left him gasping with every thrust. 

"Tell me," Dream started, groaning low in his throat and slinging his head back towards the ceiling. George's body was slick, red and warm and _hot,_ "How long have you been wanting this, George." 

George groaned, placing a hand on Dream's chest, scratching hard as Dream's thrust became stronger, he wasn't stretching him out anymore, and the obscene noises of their skin slapping together filled the room. He wanted to respond, but with every stroke from Dream's body he lost his breath. 

"I-" He started, moaning out into the twilight, "So long, Dream, _please_..." He wrapped his legs around Dream's middle, allowing him to drive impossibly deeper into George's body, _"Please don't stop."_

Dream happily provided, placing both hands on George's hips, pulling him in with every thrust.

George's hands reached above his head, pulling at the sheets beneath him as he arched his back. Dream wanted to look away to try to make himself last as long as he could, because George's sensual movements were making it impossible. 

George became dizzy with pleasure as Dream slammed into him, a steady rhythm going that made his thoughts cloud completely. He had never felt this good, and he knew he deserved it, after so long of dealing with his friend's _bullshit_ , he deserved to be treated good. He earned this. 

He scratched down his back, earning hisses of pleasure for Dream, he scratched him more with every thrust, Dream shook his head, deciding to punish him for it and slam hard into him, 

He moaned loudly and filthy for Dream, opening his eyes so he could watch him react, he watched him smile devilishly, watched him bite down on his lip, watched him roll his head back and fuck George senseless. He would moan louder, making Dream press into his hips with his fingers, it hurt, but it hurt _so good_. It made George's cock ache, ache with pleasure as Dream pushed him to the edge. 

They were going fast, hard, George was taking every second of it, Dream would mutter to him how good he was being, and George would whisper meek ' _thank you's'_

Time seemed to last forever, and at the same time it felt like everything was happening so fast. 

George felt a sense of pride earning these reactions out of Dream, he wanted him more, he pushed himself up by the elbows, reaching a hand out to Dream's necklace that hung on his chest, pulling hard and yanking him down to be close to his mouth.

Dream's breath was heavy, and he slowed himself down, rocking his hips into George as he had him close, 

"Is t-that..." He began, swallowing as his voice was hoarse, "Is that the best you can do, Clay?" 

Dream backed up and chuckled lowly in surprise, shocked by the name, but grew impossibly more turned on by it.

He moved out of George and stood up on the side of the bed. Changing his position, he grabbed George's shaking legs, yanking him to the edge of the bed and placing a hand on his flushed, heaving chest,

"You're so needy for me," He said, rubbing his tip against his entrance teasingly, "Such a _slut_..."

He pushed in, cruelly slamming into George as he laid flat against the sheets, he lifted up George's legs, putting them on his shoulders as he listened to George's moans grow louder.

He was ruining George, his skin was turning red, neck and hips and collarbone littered with his bruises, punishing George's body with his movements.

George's mouth was open wide with the filthiest, lewd moans. Dream was swallowing them up, filling the room with the slams of his skin against George's, George's moans, Dream's low exasperated groans and gasps, the headboard slamming against the wall. He was making a wreck of them both, their bodies coated with sweat and spit from kissing, licking, sucking. 

Dream bit his lip, muttering a _'Fuck...'_ before changing his angle ever so slightly, making the brunette cry out in a loud moan, "Clay-" He started, losing his breath, "Right there, right there..." He said, choking on his words and reaching down to stroke his own cock, the other hand resting on Dream's chest, scratching. Dream stayed exactly how he was, feeling his abdomen pool as his climax came closer. 

"This is what you wanted," Dream started, "When you kissed that girl..." He paused his thought, breathing hard. 

George continued to whisper his name, _'Clay, Clay, Clay please,_ ' filling his ears as he moaned in between.

Dream leaned over, bending George's back in on himself and hitting right on his prostate. George's body was on fire, and the flame was going to burn out soon.

"You wanted me to pull you away," He said, running his hands over George's splotchy skin, "...fuck you like I am now." 

Clay's thrusts stayed steady, pounding into George's body mercilessly as he cried out, stroking his cock with shaky hands, "Yes, I wanted-" Another filthy moan earned, "Wanted you so bad, Clay."

Dream loved the way his name sounded in George's mouth, his dirty mind filled with the thought of actually filling his mouth,

"Cum for me, baby," He growled, continuing his thrusts as George's whole face changed expression.

He screwed his eyes shut, arching his back and pushing against Dream's thrusts as he released, crying out ' _Clay,'_ one last time as his fire slowly burned out; the stripes of white exploding on his chest.

He moaned so pretty for Dream, his throat raw from the abuse he had inflicted by crying out Dream's name. 

George's body felt numb as Dream's thrust began to get sloppy, and he started to pull out only to be pulled back by George by his arms, he laughed, throwing his head back to release inside of George, filling his body and moaning out.

He pulled out, letting go of George's shaky legs and holding him by his waist, pushing up the bed. George's eyes fluttered, his hands shaking as Dream laid down beside him, only for a moment before he left to grab something to clean them up with. 

When he came back George was exactly where he left him, laying on his side, his body wrecked with Dream's bruises, pale skin covered in goosebumps as he laid in the cold room.

The moonlight peaking through the curtains illuminated the curves of his features, it left Clay breathless, and he took a moment to just stare before coming over, wiping him clean and kissing along his whole body.

He slipped on his boxers, laying on the bed and running the pads of his fingers over George's body, stopping at the bruises he had left on his hips, his collarbones.

He was beautiful, and he had opened his eyes, watching Dream admire him.

They were both coming off of their high, still breathless, and staring at George wasn't helping Dream. 

George reached up, whispering a tiny _'Thank you.'_ before grabbing Dream's chain to pull him down to him, leaving feather light kisses on his lips.

Dream sighed into it, laying beside George and kissing him gently in the night. 

"Are you okay?" He asked gently, rubbing his thumb along George's jaw. 

He giggled, tracing the red raw scratches on Dream's chest, "I feel so good," He admitted, "Although, I feel like I can't move." 

Dream laughed, helping him slip on his boxers before kissing him again, "You were amazing." _So perfect._

George rolled his eyes with a smile, enjoying the praise, but too tired to speak anymore, he kissed Dream again, letting his eyes fall as Dream caressed him, kissed him to sleep. 

* * *

George woke up the next morning to an empty bed, he groaned, attempting to stand up, but wincing as he felt incredibly sore. He looked down at himself, eyes widening at the bruises covering his hips. 

He slipped on a shirt on the ground, taking in the smell of it being Dream's. His heart fluttered as he shuffled lightly into the kitchen, biting the inside of his lip to stifle a groan of pain. Dream really made a mess of him.

He peaked out, attempting to run to the bathroom before anyone saw him, but flinched as he heard a voice yell behind him, 

"Yo what the fuck! Did you guys fuck last night?" Sapnap screamed, eyes widening as Dream peaked his head over their couch. 

George began to shake his head, a blush creeping up from his neck- but was interrupted, "Bullshit! Your neck dude," He shook his head, "You freaks,"

He groaned, retreating to his room, "Thanks for doing it while I was gone at least!" 

Dream wheezed from his side of the room, eyes locking on to George, breath hitching as he saw him shuffle into the bathroom, his hair a mess, bruises covering his neck, lips chapped. He admired his work, and resisted the urge to tease him as he tried to saunter into the bathroom. 

George slammed the door behind him, gasping to himself as he saw his neck, he pulled off his shirt. 

**_"Dream!"_ **

Dream wheezed outside of the door, but he could still hear the smile in George's voice. 


End file.
